


The Enemy Of My Enemy

by queenvidal



Series: In The Shadows [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Reyes plans on getting himself on Kadaras throne come to a halt when the human Pathfinder sets foot on the planet, so does Kellys planes on declaring war with the Initiative. Sloane proved herself to be hard to fight but maybe Ryder can turn the tide.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Reyes Vidal, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: In The Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206441
Kudos: 3





	The Enemy Of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I kind of abandoned this ship without noticing. I'm having so many fics about Reyes and Ryder waiting for me to finish and this one is the first. I hope you enjoy it.

"And you really think she could be a potential ally?" Keema asks before she takes a pull of her cigarette. She doesn't know much about the human Pathfinder but enough about Sloane to have doubts. 

Sloane is a ruthless bitch, willing to do everything to stay in charge of the mountain. She is picky when it comes to her Outcasts, selecting everyone by hand. Which could be a smart thing to do but this woman doesn't seem to care about the quality of their work but their sympathy. 

Having sympathy for scum is weird as it is but unfortunately it doesn't hurt her status. If anything the fear of her and the methods of her follower are what is keeping Kadaras citizens in check for the majority of the time. 

Something Keema is more than sick of. Sloane treats her people and the angara equally, meaning if you can't pay the fee you'll get kicked out to die in the Badlands. Why she thinks that's a good way to run a city is beyond her. And no matter what Keema suggests Sloane, this stupid human just won't listen. She is keeping Keema to create the illusion of caring for the Angara and Keema is more than aware of that. 

It's just one of many reasons why she decided to reach out for the Collective. Not only is the organization focusing on taking Sloanes throne but also on making Kadara a place for everyone. Without a fee or drugs to poison and controlling the people. 

The only thing Keema regrets is not switching sides earlier, now they have to deal with Roekaar as well because of Sloanes political decisions. Not to mention the war that is looming on the horizon. The human female makes her hate towards the leaders of the Initiative well known. She'll definitely attack soon if they can't stop her. 

Reyes lowers his data pad on the table and leans back on his favorite couch of his private room. "As far as my contacts report, yes. But only time will show."

Keema takes another pull. "Time we can't spare. Sloane won't tolerate our presence forever, we have to strike soon if you want to prevent war with her dragging my people into it. Soon or later she'll snap."

"As long as we keep her occupied she won't have time to work out plans for attacking the Nexus and with the Pathfinder making an appearance she'll most likely be unable to do anything at all for a while, just keep the angara at bay and we'll have enough time."

Keema huffs a laugh. She doesn't know if she should be amused or worried by Reyes naivety but what she knows is that he hates being questioned. Being second in command doesn't change that so she plays along. "Okay, fine. What did Evfra say about the human?" 

"Nothing more than the date of her arrival and her interest in Vehn Terev. She should be here within the next three hours."

"The Resistance must be desperate when they ask a human for help to get this traitor." Keema says with a hint of condescension in her voice when she puts her cigarette out. She turned her back to the Resistance a long time ago but she still loves the Moshae like every angara does. Vehns head on a spike isn't even close to a appropriate punishment. 

"Can't recall Evfra ever asking for help." She adds. 

Reyes chuckles. "Could be my doing. Maybe I changed his view on us."

Keema just shakes her head with a smile. "Arrogance doesn't suit you, Reyes." But she has to admit Reyes really took advantage of his position in order to provide Evfra with helpful Intel. In the end the Resistance may be a good partner for an alliance once Reyes is on the throne. A connection piece between them and the Initiative. 

Reyes smirks at her. "Me arrogant? No, just confident." 

"Very well." She says as she stands up. "I'll leave you be then. Message me when she's arrived, maybe I'll be in the headquarters in time to see her myself."

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Ryders hands are shaking. She's still outraged about what the Outcasts are doing outside. If not for SAMs advice she'd have kicked the turians ass for attacking that poor guy. 

Fees, how the fuck can Sloane demand fees? And how can she treat her people like that? Ryder has to remind herself that the people here followed her willingly and that they are no longer part of the initiative. No matter the foul taste it leaves in her mouth. 

Ryder passes a few drunks on her way down the stairs to the bar, when a salarian catches her interest. A member of the Collective, recruiting new contenders. Sloane let them be but orders attacking the ports citizens? 

The bartender doesn't seem to have an easy day either. The asari is arguing with a krogan. Ryder passes them on her way to a big window, ready to jump in action if the asari needed help. 

_'Please don't interfere, Pathfinder. We should stay inconspicuous.'_

With a sigh on her lips Ryder does as SAM tells her, folding her arms over her chest and turning from the bar to have a look at Kadaras nature. Or at least what's left of it. The sun is already starting to set, painting the mountains in golden and orange colors. It looks nice really, if you were able to ignore the awful smell. 

The mountains and dead trees look similar to those she saw on Harval, but less green of course. Or purple in that case. Making her wonder if Kadara once looked like Harval before whatever happened to the vault and with that to the planet. 

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

The voice brings her mind back to the bar, tearing her eyes from the view toward the source. Ryder turns around to find a man with a smug smile ordering two drinks. She's not sure if he was speaking to her until he offers her the second cup. 

"I am." She responds, declining his offer by ignoring it. She is absolutely not in the mood for random flirts in a bar and even if she were, she'd have no time for it either. 

The man shrugs his shoulders before he downs both drinks in one big gulp. He returns the empty cups and turns to her again. 

"Shena." He says, offering his hand to her. "But you can call me Reyes Vidal. I hate code names."

So that is the contact? Far from what the Pathfinder had expected. Ryder takes his hand in a handshake. "Very well, Ryder."

She takes her ancient round sunglasses off and folds it onto the rim of her tank top. "I was expecting someone more, well, angaran." And more professional but who knows, maybe he surprises her. 

Reyes chuckles. "In that case I hope my physical appearance is still a welcome sight. The Resistance pays me to supply informations. Among other things."

That elicits a small smile from the Pathfinder. "A smuggler then." Now that could get interesting. 

He nods and leads her to the window she was looking out of before he interrupted her. "The angara you are looking for, Vehn Terev, was arrested by Sloane Kelly. You know, the current leader of Kadara Port."

Ryder does notice his choice of words but stays silent, wanting him to continue. 

"You see, people want his execution for what he did to Moshae Sjefa and Sloane is a woman of the people."

Ryder notices Reyes eyes wandering from hers over her body and quickly back to her face, she lets it slide without a comment, instead she huffs a laugh at 'woman of the people' as she leans on the railing. "Yeah, sure. That's one way to put it. I saw what she's doing to her people. I like her already."

Reyes doesn't miss her sarcasm. "Too bad she doesn't like you."

Ryder meets Reyes eyes with a smile. "She'd be the first if she would. We'll see, she never met me, I can be very persuasive if I want to." 

Reyes mirrors her smile, adding a teasing undertone to his voice. "Oh, I don't doubt that. But you are working for the Initiative and Sloane was part of the uprising. No question she won't let go of Terev so easily."

Ryders small smile fades again and she turns her face toward the sunset again. "I'm taking him. With or without her permission, I don't care." And she means it, he's to value. 

"We're gonna be friends you and I." 

The small smile returns on Ryders face with a crooked eyebrow. Now that she thinks about it, his physical appearance is quite welcoming. Hm, maybe-

"There may be another way to Vehn. Slone most likely won't hand him over but she doesn't have to actually. I'll talk to the Resistance, in the meantime you can introduce yourself to her. Who knows, maybe you can persuasive her."

The teasing tone in Reyes voice only widens the Pathfinders smile. He pushes himself from the railing and goes for the exit. 

"Vidal, how do I contact you if shit hit the fan?" 

He turns around with his smug smile and winks before he disappears again. Ryder shakes her head, feeling her cheeks blush a bit. _'Smooth bastard, If all of Evfras contacts were that handsome I might change my employee.'_

_'Unwise decision, Pathfinder.'_ SAM answers her chain of thought. _'With you being our only Pathfinder-'_

_'Don't worry, SAM. I'm not actually planning to-'_

"Hey!" The asari bartender glares at Ryder. "Drinking means paying!" 

Ryder stops in her tracks, looking at the asari in bewilderment. "What? I didn't drink-" 

Her mouth forms a silent O and her eyebrows shoot together in a frown when realization hits her. "That bastard." Ryder saw the women forcing the drunken krogan to pay his debts, and figures arguing is not worth it. She opens her omnitool and pays Reyes drinks with a tip. 

The omnitool of the asari plings. She takes a look and allows Ryder to leave with a short nod. Ryder casually salutes before she jumps the stairs up to leave the bar. 

The fighting group is gone now. A small pool of blood stains the floor where they attacked the guy. Nausea hits the Pathfinder as she passes it. How someone can treat people like this is beyond her. In attempt to clear of her head she reaches inside her pockets of her jacket for her pack of smokes. 

But before she lights one up she decides against it, it's her last pack and who knows when the Nexus will grow tobacco in the hydroponics, if they ever will. Nah, better safe it when she really needs it, so far she made it without it and one day more seems manageable. 

While fumbling the pack back into the pocket she lets her eyes wander across the markets. She spots Vidal among the crowd, talking to an angaran woman. Both part ways with him disappearing into the crowd and her going for the HQ of the Outcasts. 

Hm, maybe one of his Resistance contacts. Or simply a customer, Ryder decides to pay no mind to it for now. She makes her way to the HQ as well. She activities her omnitool while crossing the busy streets of the markets. "Okay, SAM. What can you tell me about Kelly?" 

A blue ball of light appears with SAMS response on the display. "Before she joined the cause of the Initiative as the head of the security, she served in the Alliance. Her files from her time there as a superior officer is almost flawless."

"Almost? What did she do?" 

SAM continues. "She was discharged after punching another superior officer. The senior leadership of the Initiative was concerned about her temper but Jien Garson herself vouched for her. She joined the rebellion after serious disagreements with director Tanns actions."

The Pathfinder sighs. "Also a hothead, then? Perfect." Ryder has her own problems with the current leadership of the Initiative, namely Tann and Addison. But as much as she dislikes them, she knows where her place is and when and how to get her own temper in check. 

But she wasn't there when the rebellion formed and attacked, no one speaks openly about what actually happened. So Ryder doesn't presume the right to judge Kelly for that right now. Obviously there are more things to judge her for but before Ryder forms her final opinion she wants to hear her out first. 

When the doors of the HQ come into side, the Pathfinder puts her omnitool in silent mode. After a long and deep breath she enters the building. Hoping not to make matters worse.


End file.
